world_of_shadowfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowcrest Academy Episode Guide
SEASON 1: SHADOW ACADEMY ''That Time of the Month '(S01E01) '''Episode: 1 Character Introductions: Charli Palmer, Chris Palmer, Angela Palmer, Gordon Palmer, Bubba, Adam Hill, David Pye, Ben Gorski, Pip Alen-Nuckley Character Deaths: ----- Monster of the Week: ----- SUMMARY The first episode told the story of how Charli Palmer triggered her curse and discovered her heritages as a true lycanthrope. She also discovered her family's werewolf legacy and, by the end of the episode, she accepted enrollment in Shadowcrest Academy; a boarding school specifically tailored to train and assist supernatural teenagers. TITLE The title is derived as a play on the phrase "that time of the month" to describe the female menstrual cycle, but it can also refer to the time on the month when the full moon reveals itself and triggers the werewolf transformation. This humorous double-entendre has also been employed by a few independent films that the DM is aware of. TRIVIA --This campaign is the first to feature a non-magic or psionic character as the protagonist. --Charli's house has a name: Blackmoor Manor (which is also the slang term for the town, as it was the town's old name). Blackmoor is actually the ancestral home featured in The Wolfman (2009), and is the rebuilt version of the mansion that burned down during that conflict. In fact, there is even a statue of an angel without his head (though no current family members knows how it happened). ''Rock N' Roll High School '(S01E02) Episode: 2 Character Introductions: Cameron Dogherty, Dorian Altringham, Alice McLaughlin, Alexander Gillespie, Ruth Bickford-Goggin, Baxton, Finn Bard, Gillan Burke, Marshall Pinfield, Lysander McLaren, Alaric Oldeshaw, Marten O'Neil, Angela Rowlands, Basil Plaskitt, Hedley Mills Character Deaths: ----- Monster of the Week: The Slender Man; Blink-Dog SUMMARY In the second episode, Charli is sorted into House Centarus and quickly makes friends with a group in her House which refer to themselves as "The Misfits". She also makes several enemies after defending Pip from Dorian Altringham, standing up to him and his cronies later that day in The Great Forest with the help of Ben, Pip and Gillan. Later that evening, Charli witnessed a strange encounter between the headmaster and a mysterious, shrouded figure who began to stalk her dreams. She and her new friends attempted to discern the identity of the mysterious figure, but came to no solid conclusions. Charli also went on a date with Gillan Burkes after confusing Ben's lack of attention with disinterest, though the date clearly doesn't mean anything to Charli. Later, Ben confessed his feelings for Charli and she reciprocated, resulting in a passionate kiss between the two. TITLE The titles comes from a song by the punk-rock band The Ramones. The song itself is from the point of view of a group of misfit punks who disregard the rules and dislike the school system. This also describes Charli and her friends very well. TRIVIA --Cameron's introduction was modeled after Draco Malfoy's introduction in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. --The character of the White Lady, the ghost librarian with a knack for "shushing" loud students, is based off of the opening sequence from the film Ghostbusters. --Slender Man is based off the internet urban legend created in 2009, although his purpose here is implied to be much more sinister. --The name of the group that Charli joins, the Misfits, is also the name of a punck-rock band. This is not coincidental, as the campaign has many references to punk rock songs and bands. Fiend Without a Face '(S01E03) Episode: 3 Character Introductions: Wesley Dodds, Fletcher Turpin, Barbara Porter, Thomas Munt Character Deaths: Alaric Oldeshaw Monster of the Week: Shocker Lizard SUMMARY In this episode, Charli and Ben officially began dating, though they had little time to revel in romantic bliss before discovering that Charli's brother had been attacked by The Slender Man, leaving him in a coma. Charli had her first meeting with true lycan Barbara Porter who encouraged her to stop drinking wolfsbane potions and tensions reached an all time high as Ben, defending Charli, punched Cameron; resulting in his being suspended. Stripped of his wand and powers, Ben dabbled in blood magic in order to be able to protect Charli. This in addition to Charli's own inability to control her lycanthropy led her to break up with Ben, though they later re-united. Later in the week, the headmaster is murdered under mysterious circumstances and Charli's brother returns to London with no memory of ever meeting The Slender Man. Ben also discovers Slender Man to be a Tulpa. TITLE The title of this episode is the name of a song by punk-rock group The Misfits of the same name. It is fitting since this episode is the first where the Slender Man (the titular fiend without a face) begins to stalk Charli in full-force. TRIVIA-- This episode marks the first appearance of a member of the Porter family. Barbara's brother Elijah has appeared in both of the other campaigns. --The murder of Alaric Oldeshaw with a white oak stake is partially based on the real-life murder of a Oxford Headmaster in the early 20th century. The murder was unsolved. The Beautiful People are Ugly, Too ('S01E04) Episode: 4 Character Introductions: Jack Gorski, Asher Gorski, Elizabeth "Liz" Gorski, Charles Bentham Character Deaths: ----- Monster of the Week: Mimic, Hippocampus SUMMARY Charli and Ben's relationship deepened as they decided to take their relationship to the next level on Ben's eighteenth birthday. Charli also discovered that her old friend Bubba is part of the security force at Shadowcrest. He identified to Charli that The Slender Man was not a Tulpa, but was a vicious, mythological monster. When a girl was murdered on campus and Charli believed The Slender Man to be responsible, she and Ben finally stepped forward and told all they knew to Professor McLaren. Later in the episode, the school got a new headmaster in the form of quirky Bentham. The Slender Man continued to stalk Charli and later Cameron and Dorian confronted and attacked her. Ben intervened and defended Charli, ultimately resulting in the two being awarded by the headmaster for standing up to the bullies. At the end of the episode, Charli accompanied Ben to London where she met part of his family. TITLE "The Beautiful People Are Ugly, Too" is the name of a song by punk-rock The Clash. The title was chosen to signify the inherent ugliness in the personalities of Cameron, Alice and their ilk, but also shows the darker undercurrents of the former headmaster, as well as the school itself. TRIVIA --Marks the first time that Bentham has appeared in a campaign to more than a single person at once Werewolves of London '(S01E05) Episode: 5 Character Introductions: Roderick Scrivner, Jenna Birtwistle, Marie Fortescue, Gena Little, Doris Little Character Deaths: --- Monster of the Week: SUMMARY Charli met the rest of Ben's family and later her brother's mysterious fiance as well, whom she attempted to dissuade her brother from marrying. While at a cardiac appointment with Ben, she also discovered the full extent of Ben's many physical health problems. Ben stood up to his Father and Stepmother on Charli's behalf the next morning and just before the two left to return to school, they were assaulted by The Silver Hand. The group kidnapped and tortured Charli for information on her clan and she would've been killed if it hadn't been for Ben, Roderick's and Chris's successful rescue mission. TITLE Werewolves of London is a song by songwriter Warren Zevon. While the song itself is a quirky and comedic anecdotal about a man's interactions with a werewolf trying to find good Chinese food, the game takes the title as the game is set in London and Charli is a werewolf. TRIVIA --This is the first game since That Time of the Month to take place entirely outside of the school. --Marks the first time Charli encountered monster hunters, specifically, the Silver Hand. --It's revealed in this episode that Charli is afraid of Mascots. It's About Time! '(S01E06) Episode: 6 Character Introductions: Dominic Tramontin Character Deaths: --- Monster of the Week: Rakes SUMMARY The morning after Charli's rescue, her Uncle took her for a walk and informed her that she was eventually to be the future Queen of the Blackmoor Clan. As Marshall revealed someone else had been dealing with The Slender Man, Charli managed to get ahold of him and arranged that he could come to the school for protection. Later, while speaking with Bentham, Charli suspected that he was The Slender Man in disguise, leading Bentham to reveal his true identity and nature to her. Later, Charli and Ben are attacked by The Slender Man and his Rakes and they only survive due to Bentham's intervention. Bentham tried to help by also altering Ben's memories of the attack, accidentally sending Charli to an alternate reality where she sat with Gillan on the train ride to school, not Ben. Eventually, Bentham managed to bring her back to her own reality, though things seem to be even more complicated here as young Dominic Tramontin makes his first play for power as the school's new 'alpha douche' and the Slender Man sent a cryptic warning to Charli about the limmited time she had with Ben. TITLE It's About Time is a common saying that states the speaker's impatience for a thing to occur and relief for when it does. In the context of the episode, this game forced Charli to be patient while trying to find answers--when the answers are mentioned in this episode, there is a collective feeling that it's about time that we found out. Additionally, it is ALSO revealed that the Slender Mana and Bentham are both fighting for control of the Time Stream, so really it also relates to the fact that the episode is primarily ABOUT TIME, literally. TRIVIA --Chronologically, Charli is the third person that Bentham has brought to Mechalus --"The Faceless" is referred to for the first time in this episode--Charli makes her first kill (outside of her trigger) in this episode; she kills a Rake with a bow and arrow --This marks the first episode to feature an alternate timeline --The only episode not to share its title with a song title Love Potion Number 9 '(S01E07) Episode: 7 Character Introductions: Phil Bennigan Character Deaths: Gillan Burke* Monster of the Week: Slender Man, Rakes SUMMARY Passions are at an all time high as Ben proposed to marry Charli in secret and Adam Hill, Charli's childhood friend and former sweetheart, began attending school. As it turns out, he's afflicted and was accidentally turned by her on the night of her first transition; creating a sire bond between them that amplified the young lycan's feelings for Charli tenfold. Dominic offered his help to Adam by tricking him into giving Charli Amorentia; the world's strongest love potion. Under the effects of the potion, Charli ran away with Adam and slept with him, though she was later rescued by Lysander McLaren and Ben. The next day, Ben was kidnapped by The Slender Man and the Misfits along with Bentham enacted a rescue mission, which was succesful. At the end of the episode, Gillan and Ruth kiss and as The Slender Man has been defeated, Charli and Ben propose to run away together. TITLE TRIVIA Safe European Home '(S01E08) Episode: 8 Character Introductions: Abbott Tambling, Hamish Jones, Jamie Dewhurst, Logan Howlett, Prothero Character Deaths: Marie Fortescue Monster of the Week: --- SUMMARY As Bentham insisted that a still more sinister force was at large, something referred to as The Faceless, Charli agreed to not run away and was instead sent on a vacation to London to visit her brother. There, she was attacked by The Silver Hand and was rescued by none other than her teacher Marten O'Neil, who as it turns out works for a secret organization called the Hoffman Institute along with Jenna Birtwistle. Afterwards, she discovered that her brother was being fed love potions by his fiance who is working for a sinister man named Pothero who launched a vicious attack against herself and her clan while she was at a safehouse. Other truths came to light as well as it was revealed that Charli's biological father is Lysander McLaren and that Ben has a very dark past, having once been involved with necromancy. TITLE TRIVIA Jumping Jack Flash '(S01E09) Episode: 9 Character Introductions: ----- Character Deaths: ----- Monster of the Week: Springheel Jack SUMMARY In Jumping Jack Flash, romance is definitely in the air as Charli and Ben are secretly married in London, though their honeymoon is cut short when Ben revealed that his medication was stolen and, even more disturbing, Jenna and Charli discovered that Ben was the only actual patient at the hospital he went to for the drug. Later, while attending an annual halloween fesitval in Alfriston, they discovered something to be amiss. As it turned out, the corrupt town council has been allowing a monster to prey upon the tourists which attend said annual festival every year in an effort to appease the creatures bloodlust. This year, Charli, Ben, Chris and Jenna were the only ones standing in the way of the creature completing its annual ritual. In the end, Charli and Chris defeat the creature together (rescuing both Ben and Jenna who were eventually kidnapped), though they're far from in the clear as Ben is dangerously close to running out of medication. TITLE This episode shares its title with a Rolling Stones song of the same name, Jumping Jack Flash. The monster featured in the game is known as "Spring-heel Jack" in old English folklore, but is commonly referred to today as "Jumping Jack" as well, hence the name. TRIVIA --All NPCs in the town are named after characters from the film Hot Fuzz, which has a similar theme of an idyllic town with a murderous undercurrent --The name of the town council, the NWA (the Neighborhood Watch Association) and the town motto (Bonum comunitae comunitatis), are also lifted from the film Hot Fuzz --The plot of this film is loosely related to the plot of the film The Wicker Man, in which a small, idyllic island of villagers in the modern world sacrifice people in order to sustain their honey business for prosperity. While this episode does not include missing little girls, guys in bear suits punching women or bees, it does have several parallel themes of a peaceful town that sacrifices people in the name of protecting their communities --Ben uses the most diverse (read: the widest variety of spells) number of spells in a single episode sine his debut --First episode to feature the silver sword* I Think I'm a Clone Now '(S01E10) Episode: 10 Character Introductions: Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: SUMMARY Lysander and Charli are only recently reunited as Father and Daughter before Duncan McLaren (brother to Lysander and current alpha of the Highlander clan) makes it known that he's aware of Charli's connection to Lysander and that he plans to use her as the necessary link for the Highlanders to assume control over the Blackmoor clan. Later, as Ben stopped taking his medication altogether, he collapsed; culminating in Jenna and Charli taking him to The Hoffman Institute. As it was also revealed that Ben is the result of a cloning project of her Step-Father's, Charli's forced to go toe to toe with those that would have him destroyed since he's an 'imperfect clone'. In the midst of this, Charli also had a strange encounter with an alien, who knew her and Ben's names. At the end of the episode, Charli confronted Gordan Palmer and was consequently knocked out and kidnapped. She awoke on a ship alongside Chris and Jenna and the three fought their way off the ship, eventually making their way to a seemingly deserted island. TITLE The title was chosen as a reference to the revelation of Ben being the clone of Merlin. It was also chosen as, besides being fitting, its also a favorite of the DM's. TRIVIA The Fiend Club '(S01E11) Episode: 11 Character Introductions: Imentesh, Ecanus Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: Mutants, Demon SUMMARY Charli, Chris and Jenna quickly discover that the island that they've landed on is far from deserted and that its mutated, bloodthirsty citizens still roam the Island in search of any survivors. As if this wasn't enough, Charli discovered that the Island's citizens were transformed by a literal demon who'd taken residence in the town's well. As he kidnapped Charli's brother, Charli (along with a mysterious, though extremely helpful surviving citizen) was forced to descend into the pit in order to save her brother. It is there that she came face to face with her greatest weakness as the demon attempted to manipulate her into making a deal for her soul in exchange for the weapon needed to defeat the Faceless. Before she could make the deal, she was saved by none other than the helpful citizen who is, in actuality, the angel of travel. After defeating the demon and saving her brother, the angel arranged for their escape and disappeared, though not before assuring Charli that she is pure of heart and that there is still hope for not only for saving Ben, but for defeating the Faceless and saving the world. Later, after a brutal confrontation with Faceless, Bentham came to her aid and took her to creation where the two discovered together a third mysterious force working between the realms of Law and Chaos; a force which could potentially be used as a weapon against Faceless. TITLE TRIVIA The Sad Punk (S01E12) Episode: 12 Character Introductions: Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: Sluagh SUMMARY Charli was forced to step up as the clan's future leader as she and several clan members discussed Duncan's threats and the actions of Dafydd Baines, a brutal, savage werewolf whom they fear Duncan will make an alliance with when the two clans inevitably go to war. As a new monster was stalking the halls of the school, Charli and her friends were forced to go into the Forest for specific wood that could be whittled into stakes. Out there, Finn confronted Ben on his more recently aggressive behavior and it was revealed that Ben is back to practicing blood magic. Worse still, Ben admitted to Charli his plans of becoming a lych and she was forced to work in league with Bentham in order to stop him, eventually culminating in Ben being teleported to India where Bentham assured Charli he would be getting help. Later, Charli and her friends confronted the monster in the school's halls and bested it, though Ruth was badly injured in the process. TITLE TRIVIA Holiday in the Sun ('S01E13) Episode: 13 Character Introductions: Brett Kocheck Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: SUMMARY As Ben was away getting help, Charli was forced to make do without him; leading her to become increasingly rebellious and mischievous once again. This culminated in Bentham eventually agreeing to accompany her down the forbidden corridor where she fell down a cursed pit and was teleported to a mysterious island. Once there, she met Brett, a sorcerer remarkable in his likeness to Ben. He gave her food, shelter and clothing and as the pit was cursed by dark magic, forcing Charli to become the thing she feared and hated the most, she "fell" for Brett and the two slept together. Later, Charli and Brett were rescued and as distance was put between them and the island, Charli discovered that all of her feelings for the sorcerer were only the result of the dark magic and that all the events on the island actually took place in Brett's head. It's also revealed to her by Bentham that Brett is considered the perfect clone of Merlin by her Stepfather's company. Back at the castle, Bentham attempted to help Charli deal with the anxiety and confusion she felt by allowing her to go into her own head; though he initiated the process by kissing her. TITLE TRIVIA Angels with Dirty Faces '(S01E14) Episode: 14 Character Introductions: Agla, Ocam, Raphael Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: SUMMARY Charli continued to attempt to deal with Ben's continued absence while Bentham finished collecting the components for the ritual to summon Raphael. Finn also attempted to help Charli deal and the two spent the night together, playing cards and getting drunk. During this time, Charli's locket was mysteriously taken and switched out with another one. Later, Charli and her friends launched a surprise birthday party for Charli and Bentham gave her his own special gift; a time travel trip back to the 20's with him. Once there, the two were confronted by the Inevitable Ocam who nearly captured Bentham and would've succeeded if it hadn't have been for Charli's quick thinking. Later, Charli and Bentham successfully summoned Raphael, leading to a brutal confrontation between the Inevitable and arch-angel. No closer to an answer on stopping the faceless, Bentham made a call to meet with the fallen angel Agla who insisted a pendant could be used to summon the third force between Law and Chaos. Suspecting that this pendant was in the Forbidden Corridor, Charli discussed with Finn the prospect of his helping her obtain it and he agreed. The episode ended with Faceless shapeshifting into her Uncle, effectively tricking her and trapping her in a panic room. Charli managed to bluff Faceless, sending him on his way, though not before he left her with another cryptic threat. TITLE TRIVIA I Wanna Be Your Dog '(S01E15) Episode: 15 Character Introductions: Character Deaths: Phinneas "Finn" Bard (first time) Monster of the Week: Room Guards, Golden Man SUMMARY Charli and Finn went down the forbidden corridor in search for the pendant. During their time together, they encountered many strange items and rooms before eventually finding the passage that would take them to the pendant. As Finn also kissed Charli in the midst of a near death experience, there was a bit of tension between the two, though it lessened as Charli agreed to forget about it and not tell Ben. Finn and Charli then worked together to defeat several monsters protecting the pendant, including several room guards and a strange monster called a golden man. Eventually, they retrieved the pendant, only to discover that they were effectively trapped down in the small dungeon together with no hope for escape. Over the next week, Finn sacrificed what food there was to Charli (unbeknown to her, as he convinced her he was eating) and also admitted his real feelings for her, though Charli didn't initially reciprocate. Down in the dungeon, the two worked to keep each others spirits up and to also keep Charli's wolf at bay (which was becoming increasingly difficult). In the end, the two slept together and shortly before Finn died, Charli admitted she was in love with him. Afterwards, under mysterious circumstances, the two were teleported outside of her house; fully restored to health. There, Charli discovered her Grandfather had been killed by the Greymanes while looking for her and that her clan was now officially at war with the infamous clan. Conflicted in her feelings for Ben and Finn, Charli initially tried to take distance from them both, but eventually made her choice for Finn. TITLE TRIVIA The Blank Generation '(S01E16) Episode: 16 Character Introductions: Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: SUMMARY In Episode 17, Charli and Finn took their finals together and, much to Charli's surprise, she passed the semester with flying colors. Later, Charli faced the music and confessed her decision to a very hurt Ben, despite his efforts to assure her that she was making the wrong choice. As if this weren't enough, The Faceless made its next move; disguising himself (unbeknownst to Charli at the time) as Mr. Bennigan and using Finn's prospective death as a method to make Charli comply with his orders. Ultimately, this led to Finn's second alleged death and a very brutal confrontation between Charli and Faceless, ended by Charli's own hand as she used a blast of mysterious, blue energy to harm the monster. Its later revealed that Finn and the other Misfits who aided her are alive after all, though Bentham made a horrific error as he encountered and erased Mr. Bennigan from existence, having been duped into believing that he was the Faceless. By the end of the episode, its also revealed that Charli is the vessel for Gaia; the mysterious third force between Law and Chaos and that she is the only being capable of defeating Faceless once and for all. The only problem being, of course, that she'll have to sacrifice her life to do so and that she has only an estimated week left on Earth. TITLE TRIVIA Final Solution '(S01E17) Episode: 17 Character Introductions: Character Deaths: Ocam Monster of the Week: Inevitable SUMMARY In episode 17, Charli and Finn tried to make the best of their circumstances by enjoying their limited time together; though Finn and Bentham both swore that they would find a way to save Charli. Later, Finn escorted Charli to the Yule Ball where they were confronted by the Inevitable Ocam, who tried to bully Charli into giving up Bentham. Ultimately, Charli refused and fought the Inevitable off using her new found abilities. After finding Bentham and warning him, Ocam reappeared and made Bentham an enticing offer. Ultimately, Bentham refused and the four teleported to a desert in order to avoid destroying the school as the final showdown between them was sure to cause massive destruction. The fight that ensued was brutal, ultimately resulting in Charli decapitating Ocam and saving Bentham. In the end, Charli and Finn returned to her home in Blackmoor to celebrate their victory. Later that night, Charli was visited by her guardian angel who warned her of a mole in the school who had been feeding information about her to the Faceless since the beginning of the school year. The angel also warned her that, unless certain measures were taken, Ben was going to take a very dark path. Perhaps even more alarming, he assured her that the Faceless was due to make his next move in the next couple of days and that she needed to be prepared. Live Fast, Die Young '(S01E18)'' Episode: 18 Character Introductions: Stephen Bard, Harriett Bard, Molly Bard, Concordia, Richard, God, Alberto Bianchi Character Deaths: Charlotte Palmer* (first time) Monster of the Week: Primordii SUMMARY In the season finale, Charli enjoyed her last day with Finn before her final confrontation with the Faceless, meeting his family and friends on the East side of Leeds. Later, Charli was confronted by Faceless in the guise of "John Smith", whom she'd saved earlier in the season as he claimed to be stalked by Slender Man. Ultimately, after Charli teleported away with him, believing he was Faceless in disguise, it was revealed that this person had actually died in 1952 and that the Faceless had been using this form all along in order to dupe her. Faceless then teleported her to Pandaemonium and a brutal confrontation ensued between the two as each used the forces at their disposal to best the other. In the end, Charli managed to overpower Faceless, teleporting with him to The Plane of Shadows where she used her last remaining life force in order to bind the creature; ultimately defeating him. Afterwards, she met with God in heaven who after giving her the choice to remain in Heaven or to return to Earth to finish her work, sent her back home to very startled friends and family, who had buried Charli the week before. With the new knowledge that Ben had effectively disappeared, she tried to get ahold of him and this eventually culminated into her meeting up with the vampire Alberto Bianchi, whom she agreed to work with in order to find and stop Abbadon. Afterwards, Charli reunited with Finn, but had little time to revel in this before Faceless visited her in her dreams; torturing her and assuring her that he would destroy her. She was eventually defended from him by God who assisted her in beating back the Faceless, ultimately making him beg for her mercy while swearing to never harm her or anyone in dreamscapes ever again. Later, Bentham (missing since his confrontation with Abbadon while she was in Heaven) confronted her in a dreamscape; revealing that he was imprisoned, though he asked her to not look for him. In the end, he also confessed that he loved her.